Nissan Silvia
thumb|S13 thumb|S14 thumb|S15 The Nissan Silvia is the name given to the company's long-running line of sport coupes based on the Nissan S platform. Although recent models have shared this chassis with other vehicles produced by Nissan (most notably the European 200SX and North American 240SX in the S13 and S14 generations, and 180SX in the Japanese market), the name Silvia is not interchangeable with the chassis codes. S13 Specs shown are for the K's models, which are turbocharged. S13 Silvia K's (Wingless).jpg S13 Silvia K's.jpg S13 Silvia K's Dia Selection.jpg S13 Silvia K's Aero.jpg S13 Silvia K's Aero Dia Selection.jpg S13 Silvia Q's.jpg Iketani's S13.jpg|Koichiro Iketani's S13 Silvia as it appears in the Fourth Stage Iketani's S13 (New Initial D).jpg|Koichiro Iketani's S13 Silvia as it appears in the New Initial D movie Iketani's S13 (Arcade).jpg Iketani's S13 (Nismo Wheels).jpg Iketani's S13 (Street Stage).jpg Iketani's S13 (Street Stage 2).jpg *Engine Name: CA18DET (later S13 models have SR engines) *Engine Type: DOHC I4 *Max power: 175 hp / 6400 rev / min (200 hp for Iketani) *Maximum torque: 23.0 kgm / 4000 rev / min *Displacement: 1809 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4470 mm *Height: 1290 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1120 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: Nissan Silvia K's Aero S14 Specs shown are for the pre-1996 Q's models, which are naturally aspirated. S14 Silvia Q's (Wingless).jpg S14 Silvia Q's.jpg S14 Silvia Q's Option Wheel.jpg S14 Silvia Q's Aero.jpg S14 Silvia Q's Aero Option Wheel.jpg S14 Silvia K's Aero.jpg Kenta's S14.jpg|Kenta Nakamura's S14 Silvia as it appears in the Battle Stage Kenta's S14 (New Initial D).jpg|Kenta Nakamura's S14 as it appears in the New Initial D movie Kenta's S14 (No Sticker).jpg Kenta's S14 (Arcade).jpg Kenta's S14 (Street Stage).jpg *Engine Name: SR20DE *Engine Type: DOHC I4 *Max power: 170 HP / 6400 rev / min *Maxi torque: 25.0 kgm / 4800 rev / min *Displacement: 1998 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 4470 mm *Height: 1290 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1180 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: Nissan Silvia Q's Aero S15 Specs shown are for the Spec R models, which are turbocharged. S15 Silvia Spec R.jpg S15 Silvia Spec S.jpg S15 Silvia Spec R (Blue).jpg S15 Silvia Spec R (Bright Blue).jpg S15 Silvia Spec S (Blue).jpg 1999 Silvia Spec R Aero.jpg 2002 Silvia Spec R Aero.jpg S15 Silvia Spec R Aero (Azure Blue).jpg S15 Silvia Spec R Aero (Electric Blue).jpg S15 Silvia Spec R Aero (Ocean Blue).jpg S15 Silvia Spec R Aero (Matte Dark Blue).jpg S15 Silvia Spec S Aero.jpg S15 from Tokyo.jpg|The S15 Silvia driven by the Two Guys from Tokyo as it appears in the Fourth Stage Okuyama's S15.jpg|Hiroya Okuyama's S15 Silvia as it appears in the Fifth Stage S15 from Tokyo (Arcade).jpg Okuyama's S15 (Arcade).jpg Tokyo's Silver S15.jpg S15 from Tokyo (Street Stage).jpg *Engine Name: SR20DET *Engine Type: DOHC I4 *Max power: 250 hp / 6400 rev / min *Max torque: 28.0 kgm / 4800 rev / min *Displacement: 1998 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4445 mm *Height: 1285 mm *Width: 1695 mm *Weight: 1240 kg *Transmission: 6MT (6-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: GP Sports (for Okuyama) Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Akina SpeedStars Category:Akagi RedSuns Category:Team Spiral